Anarchy in the UK
by leezluntz
Summary: Resumen: el sueño de querer ser estrella de rock de Inglaterra últimamente ha estado preocupando a sus hermanos, quienes buscaran la manera de que esto se termine de una vez.


_Titulo: Anarchy in the UK.  
Personajes: Inglaterra, Irlanda del norte, Escocia, Gales y Sealand  
Resumen: el sueño de querer ser estrella de rock de Inglaterra últimamente ha estado preocupando a sus hermanos, quienes buscaran la manera de que esto se termine de una vez.  
Nota: Los personajes no son míos, ni el titulo del escrito, y la canción de la que se habla en la historia tampoco… aun así la considero mi historia más original._

* * *

Equipo… ¡listo!, sonido… ¡listo!, escenario… ¡listo!, un público que me espera ansiosamente… ¡listo!  
¡Es hora del rock!  
- ¡Buenas noches Reino unido! ¿quieren rock? – preguntó Inglaterra a su público, sosteniendo su guitarra eléctrica.  
La gente desesperada afirmó. Todos querían escuchar al gran Arthur Kirkland. Él comenzó con un enérgico solo de guitarra, y muchas damas ya estaban enloquecidas. Irlanda, quien sostenía la segunda guitarra, puso los ojos en blanco al ver a su presumido hermano menor. Escocia no quería quedarse atrás y comenzó a tocar la batería con gran potencia. Gales quien tenía algo de pánico escénico fue sorprendido por el pequeño Sealand quien tocó la pandereta con fuerza y ritmo, y Gales sintiéndose desafiado, se olvidó de los nervios y tocó su bajo. Los hermanos Kirkland eran un gran equipo. Como países, como hermanos… ¡y como banda! Si aun no has escuchado de ellos, es porque sinceramente estás out.  
Incluso otros países se habían convertido en grandes fans de estas estrellas de Britania. Todas las entradas estaban agotadas, y no fue en vano, esa noche fue una espectacular. El mejor concierto de la mejor banda de Reino unido.

Inglaterra no paraba de rodar a todas partes en su cama dormido mientras que con sus manos parecía tocar una guitarra, y balbuceaba algo que se podría decir que era una canción  
- ¡Muchas Gracias Reino Unido, son un público maravi…! ¡Auch! – en uno de sus movimiento Inglaterra de cayó de su cama. Se sintió confundido. Revisó en sus manos, y no había ninguna guitarra. Ni hablar de la chaqueta de cuero que hasta hace un minuto lucía muy presumido, y mucho menos de su ansioso público inglés.  
Todo fue un sueño… menuda porquería  
- Inglaterra ¿estás bien, escuché un ruido y…? – dijo un chico muy parecido al inglés entrando a su habitación, y se sintió anonado al ver a su hermano acostado en el suelo, enredado con las mantas de su cama. - ¿De nuevo soñaste que eras estrella de Rock? – preguntó Gales al analizar la situación. Inglaterra se sonrojó de la vergüenza. Inmediatamente quiso negar lo sucedido.  
- Por supuesto que no, yo… yo vi una araña, ¡sí! Una araña, me asusté y me caí. Eso fue todo. – dijo tranquilo Inglaterra como si en lugar de una araña, estuviese hablando de su pasada situación con China y el opio. Gales comenzó a hiperventilar.  
- ¿U… una a-a-r-raña… d-d-dices? ¡Te dejo tranquilo Inglaterra! – Gales cerró la puerta inmediatamente y se echó a correr lo suficientemente lejos de pasillo.  
Al parecer ya no se puede soñar que eres una estrella de rock sin que tu hermano aracnofóbico se burle de ti, pensó Inglaterra, quien comenzó a sacarse las mantas de encima, dispuesto a vestirse.

Antes de bajar a la sala de estar se encontró con sus cuatro hermanos sentados, conversando, y con rostros de preocupación.  
¿Tan malas están nuestras relaciones con Rusia? curioso, Inglaterra se escondió para escuchar la conversación. Si era tan malo como lo creía, entonces no les perdonaría nunca el que no lo hayan incluido a él en la conversación.  
- Es la cuarta vez en esta semana, ¿creen que sea malo? – preguntó Gales.  
- ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? ¿peor que cuando llega el 4 de Julio y se embriaga diciendo tonterías y llorando por América? – dijo Escocia tratando de verificar si era tan malo como creía  
- ¡Se comporta como un niño, hasta Sealand demuestra más madurez! – dijeron Irlanda y su duende gruñón al unísono  
- ¡Hey! Más vale que haya sido un cumplido. – dijo Sealand molesto. – pero… ahora que lo pienso, Inglaterra me regaló una pandereta por mi cumpleaños, ¿eso no es raro?  
- ¿una pandereta? A mí me regaló un bajo eléctrico – dijo Gales  
- ¡Es todo, vamos a bajar de la nube en la que está Arthur! – dijo Irlanda  
- ¡Bien dicho, trabajaremos todos juntos!  
- Después de todo somos absolutamente los invencibles caballeros británicos. – concluyó Gales, y aunque Inglaterra por un momento se sintió enojado con sus hermanos por tomar su delirio de estrella de rock como un problema psicológico, él se quedó pensativo con la conclusión de Gales.  
Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman. Que buen titulo para una canción. Inglaterra sonrió, y regresó a su habitación.  
No solo tenía un titulo.  
Tenía una canción.

- ¡Listo, he terminado! Ya lo sé… no se compara a las grandes obras de William Shakespeare, pero hice lo que pude. ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó Inglaterra a una de sus hadas. Ella levantó su pulgar sonriendo. - ¿enserio? Aww eres realmente una buena amiga… no como los idiotas de mis hermanos. – comenzó a delirar Inglaterra, sin darse cuenta de que el duende de Irlanda estaba espiando. Gruñendo fue a contarle la situación a su dueño.  
- Esto se está saliendo de control… no podemos dejar que Inglaterra siga así. – dijo Irlanda ante lo sucedido, a Sealand  
- ¿Y por qué no dejar que ese idiota haga lo que se le dé la gana?  
- Porque es nuestro hermano y punto.  
- Menuda idiotez… mejor voy a jugar con Hanatamago en casa de Finlandia y Suecia. ¡Buena suerte hermanos! – Sealand se puso su boina y estaba dispuesto a irse de la casa de sus hermanos, pero el duende más gruñón que nunca le cerró el paso. Sealand asustado retrocedió la mirada hacia su hermano mayor Irlanda.  
- ¡Quedamos en que todos trabajaríamos juntos, qué parte de eso no entiendes mocoso idiota! - Irlanda poseía la mirada aterradora más aterradora del mundo.  
- ¡Está bien, está bien, no me iré, tan solo no me mates, tengo apenas 43 años como país, así que ten piedad de mí! – comenzó a sollozar Sealand. El duende de Irlanda se compadeció del pequeño país y quiso consolarlo. – desaparece de aquí, duende feo. – lo echó Sealand  
- Muchacho malcriado, y yo que te iba a conceder tu deseo de ser una nación reconocida…  
- ¿¡Qué!? Perdóname, por favor, te lo pido, haré lo que sea, pero conviérteme en un país grande, fuerte y reconocido, ¡ah! Y que el idiota de Inglaterra se postre ante mí. – Irlanda chocó su mano contra su cabeza.  
- Primero lo primero: ayudar al idiota de Inglaterra, ¿vale?  
- ¡Vale! – Menudo idiota… yo ni siquiera pertenezco a su famoso Reino Unido

No muy lejos estaba Gales en su habitación examinando el bajo que Inglaterra le había regalado, e Inglaterra lo había encontrado  
- ¡Vaya, Gales!, ¿planeas usar mi regalo?  
- Eh, yo… si sé tocarlo pero…  
- ¿enserio sabes? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Y apuesto a que Irlanda seria un excelente segundo guitarrista, y Escocia un buen baterista ¿no es así?  
- Yo… no lo sé, ve y pregúntales tú  
- Eso después, quiero verte tocando. – Gales bajó un poco la mirada ruborizado. Tomó el bajo como se debía, e intentó unos cuantos acordes que sonaron demasiado buenos. – y… ¿qué te parece? Ya sé que no he practicado pero…  
- ¿Qué dices? ¡fue absolutamente genial! No me podía esperar menos de ti, hermano mayor Gales, ¡Eres tan genial como Sid Vicious! – Abrazó Inglaterra a su hermano mientras deliraba con su gran banda. Sus hadas comenzaron a reírse disimuladamente. Aquella situación les parecía graciosa. A Escocia que estaba espiando no. Gruñendo se fue hacia su habitación. Pobre Gales, lo hemos perdido  
- Oye Gales… ¿Crees que podrías tocar esta canción? – le dio Inglaterra la partitura de su nueva canción a Gales  
- Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman… vaya, es una muy buena canción. ¿tú la compusiste, hermano? - realmente es buena… e incluso me suena a algo que yo he dicho  
- Pues… sí. Espérame un rato, voy a ver mi guitarra. – ya con Inglaterra como guitarrista y Gales como bajista, los hermanos se pusieron a practicar la canción.

- ¿Qué le sucede a esta familia? Todo es culpa de Inglaterra… él es capaz de convertir su pequeño anhelo de adulto adolescente en una epidemia… no faltará mucho para que perdamos a Sealand también. – se quejó Irlanda al recibir las noticias de Escocia.  
- Vamos muchacho tonto, ¿y luego yo soy en duende gruñón? ¿a qué tú no eras el alma de las fiestas con tan solo un instrumento en tus manos, recuerdas esos viejos tiempos? – le regañó su duende.  
- Yo… tú mismo lo haz dicho, viejos tiempos. – gruñó Irlanda, pero luego sintió deseos de tocar el violín. – yo… sólo será esta vez. – dijo marchándose hacia el salón de música de la casa en hurtadillas. No quería que sus hermanos se enterasen de lo que estaba a punto de hacer… de ser así, todas sus quejas sobre Inglaterra serían contestadas con burlas. Abrió la puerta y él y su duende entraron en menos de un segundo, y cerraron la puerta de manera sigilosa. Se oyó un ligero crujido, y luego se cerró completamente. Phew… estuvo cerca. Una vez dentro observó a su alrededor toda clase de instrumentos musicales. Sabía tocar muchos, pero sus favoritos eran los de cuerda. Fue cuando encontró al amor de su vida: el violín.  
Comenzó a tocarlo primero con tiempos largos, y notas agudas. Luego las notas fueron bajando en tiempos iguales de largos. Se detuvo un momento. Él y su duende se miraron y sonrieron. Ahora lo tocó con más fuerza, notas rápidas y más altas. Fue subiendo y subiendo hasta que comenzó a tocar la música propia de su país, con gran agilidad. El duende alegre comenzó a bailar.  
Así estuvieron disfrutando un buen tiempo hasta que alguien abrió la puerta.  
Irlanda escondió el violín detrás de él.  
Era Escocia.  
- ¿Irlanda?  
- ¿Escocia?  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? – se preguntaron los dos al unísono, e intentaron responderse de la misma forma. – eh… yo… ¡tú primero!  
- Yo… bueno, quise venir a tocar la gaita. Ya sabes… es mi instrumento favorito… no es que me guste seguirle el juego a Inglaterra con todo esto de una banda porque… la gaita no es para una banda de rock y…  
- Ya entendí. – tranquilizó Irlanda a Escocia. – de igual manera yo también vine a tocar el violín, pero si lo prefieres, seamos cómplices y Sealand no se enterará  
- ¿Qué yo no me enteraré de qué? ¿de qué Escocia usa falda? – dijo Sealand abriendo la puerta del salón de música.  
- De… ¡de nada! – se apresuró Irlanda  
- ¡Qué no es una falda, niño idiota! – se quejó Escocia  
- Como sea, como sea… estuve pensando y… ya que Gales está con Inglaterra en su loca idea, ustedes dos también tienen afecto por la música… y yo tengo una pandereta, pues… ¡ya saben! Si no podemos con ellos, entonces… unámonosles. Solo por ahora, cumplimos el sueño loco de Inglaterra, olvidamos esto, y el Reino Unido vuelve a la tranquilidad ¿Qué les parece?  
- Es… la idea más idiota que haya escuchado en mi vida. Tan idiota que… yo estoy de acuerdo. – sonrió Irlanda.  
- Yo igual. – Dijo Escocia. El pequeño Sealand se alegró.

Minutos después:

- Inglaterra, te debemos una disculpa y… queremos cumplir tu sueño. – dijo Irlanda.  
Inglaterra y Gales sonrieron, y no dudaron en enseñarles la canción que Inglaterra había preparado. Todos la aprobaron, y comenzaron a practicarla.  
Los cinco hermanos trabajaron muy duro en ello, Irlanda y Escocia con la guitarra y la batería respectivamente, tal como en el sueño de Inglaterra. Cuando estaban más que seguros de que ya era hora de dejar de ser una "banda de garaje", comenzaron a trabajar en el espectáculo y el público. Lógicamente su gente, y además otros países.

El gran día:

Inglaterra no podía creerlo enserio… de verdad esto era real. Quiso saber que tan grande era el público que lo escucharía, y apartó un poco el telón para ver. Solo un poco, y en menos de un segundo retrocedió asustado.  
- Son… bastantes ¿cómo lo lograron, hermanos?  
- Pues… eso no importa, lo hicimos por ti, hermanito. – dijo Irlanda.  
- Yo… enserio no sé como agradecérselos.  
- Nada de eso, da un buen espectáculo solamente. – dijo Gales.  
- Lo haré, pero… tengo algo de miedo  
- Bienvenido a mi mundo – contestó Gales  
- Vamos Hermanos, ya es la hora. – los apresuró Sealand  
- ¿Enserio? – se asustó, pero luego cerró sus ojos y sostuvo su guitarra con fuerza. Equipo… ¡listo!, sonido… ¡listo!, escenario… ¡listo!, un público que me espera ansiosamente… ¡listo!  
¡Es hora del rock!  
Se abrió el telón… incluso América estaba allí. Todo se veía exactamente igual que en su sueño, solo que no era un sueño… sino su momento. Tomó el micrófono y los nervios desaparecieron.  
Miró a sus hermanos.  
Que el show comience

Si se preguntan si fue tan genial como en su sueño… no.  
Fue mucho mejor.  
Después de todo ellos eran absolutamente los invencibles caballeros británicos  
Con el sueño de Inglaterra hecho realidad trataría de no volver a preocupar a sus hermanos en señal de agradecimiento… al menos por un tiempo.

- Sealand, gracias por ayudarnos. – dijeron Irlanda y su duende. - ¿sabes lo que eso significa, no?  
- Pues… lo estuve pensando, y la verdad es que si voy a convertirme en un país grande, fuerte y reconocido… no quiero que sea gracias a un duende feo, pero gracias, fue un gusto ayudarlos.  
- Vaya, que bueno que lo mencionas porque yo no puedo cumplir tu deseo – se rió en duende  
- ¿¡Qué!? ¿me estafaron? ¡idiota, idiota, idiota, Irlanda idiota!


End file.
